


Лишь звезды падают (и падая, сгорают)

by alessie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Anakin Skywalker, Dark Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 12:32:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14081022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alessie/pseuds/alessie
Summary: Республика пала. Джедаи — предатели. Отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных мер, и слабость перед искушением становится только первым шагом. В конце концов, Темная сторона обжигает, и пасть проще простого





	Лишь звезды падают (и падая, сгорают)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Only Stars Fall (And When They Fall, They Burn)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039265) by [badgerling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerling/pseuds/badgerling). 



> Переведено для WTF The Team 2018  
> Разрешение на перевод получено

Оби-Ван сам не понял, как оказался у апартаментов Падме. Он должен был отправиться в Храм. Должен был проверить остальных. Позаботиться о возможных выживших, убедиться, что они спасены и в безопасности. Вместо этого он направился на другой конец столицы и вступил в зловещую тишину покоев Падме. Он не знал, кого или что ожидал там найти.

Он надеялся, что Энакин не был подле канцлера, когда тот провозгласил себя Императором. Он надеялся, что у Падме хватило здравого смысла сбежать и собраться с силами, спрятаться в безопасном месте где-нибудь ещё. Он надеялся, что Энакин ушёл с ней, хоть и понимал, что это глупо. Потому что он чувствовал своего друга в Силе, знал, что тот на планете, в городе. Знал, что тот жив. А ещё это значило, что Энакин сумел избежать встречи с клонами, и он не хотел задумываться, как именно ему это удалось.

Он мог только догадываться.

Но не хотел.

В комнатах было всё так же пугающе тихо, и Оби-Ван, осознавая, что всё это время не дышал, медленно выдохнул. Он испытующе потянулся разумом, пытаясь обнаружить хоть какой-то намёк на чьё-либо присутствие в этой тишине, и когда его Сила коснулась кого-то ещё: кого-то озлобленного, кого-то страдающего, кого-то... потерянного — это застало его врасплох. У него перехватило дыхание. Он последовал за этим ощущением вглубь апартаментов, к укрытой в нише закрытой двери в спальню. Он пробежал ладонью по управляющей консоли на стене сбоку, не ожидая, что это сработает, не зная, почему Падме или Энакин могли бы настроить на него доступ, но замок открылся, консоль пискнула, и дверь отъехала в сторону.

Энакин, скорчившись, лежал у подножия постели, без рубашки, склонив голову и наполовину укрытый тенями. Он то ли всхлипнул, то ли застонал, и Оби-Ван не узнал его голос. На мгновение он выпустил Силу в поисках тех, кто напал на Энакина, но в апартаментах не было никого кроме них. Он рванул к Энакину, схватил его за плечи и приподнял. Что-то мелькнуло в темноте, будто горящие красные глаза, но Оби-Ван моргнул, голова Энакина упала вперёд, и это оказалось всего лишь игрой света, потому что когда Энакин снова поднял на него взгляд, его глаза были обычного холодного голубого цвета.

— Энакин? — Оби-Ван слегка приподнял Энакина за плечи, пытаясь как следует осмотреть его, но не нашёл ни видимых повреждений, ни синяков, ни крови. Все вопросы исчезли, когда Энакин, моргнув, посмотрел на него сначала растерянно, а потом с облегчением, и обхватил Оби-Вана руками, утыкаясь лицом ему в плечо. Его бил озноб. А может быть он просто дрожал. Оби-Ван точно не знал, но отстранился, стянул с себя плащ и накинул его на плечи Энакина. Он растёр его предплечья, согревая их, но когда Энакин прижался к нему, зарываясь лицом в шею, обхватил его за плечи и крепко обнял.

— Энакин? — сказал Оби-Ван, надеясь добиться какого-нибудь внятного ответа, но тот только сильнее впился пальцами в его тунику.

— Клоны... — наконец сказал Энакин. Он так и не закончил фразу, которую собирался произнести, но его приоткрытые губы всё так же прижимались к коже Оби-Вана, а дыхание опаляло его шею там, где бился пульс. И Оби-Ван не мог не гадать, шок ли и потеря, от которых они оба очевидно пострадали, — повреждения в Силе — сделали его таким чувствительным, потому что Оби-Ван дрожал от прикосновения рта Энакина, от его жара и влаги, сердце колотилось, а дыхание сбивалось. Он повёл рукой вверх, запуская пальцы в волосы Энакина, и соврал себе: это только, чтобы прижать Энакина крепче, успокоить его, ничего больше.

— Канцлер... Он обвинил джедаев в попытке убийства, настроил против нас наших клонов. Мы потеряли, — Оби-Ван прерывисто вдохнул, — многих. Слишком многих. Нам нужно добраться до Храма, — наконец сказал он, но Энакин не ответил, и ни один из них не двинулся с места на полу.

В апартаментах было слышно только их дыхания, и это было почти... медитативно, умиротворяюще — мгновение в буре, когда Сила позволила им отдохнуть и собраться с силами. Пальцы Оби-Вана выводили маленькие круги на накинутом на плечи Энакина плаще, даже такая мелочь действовала успокаивающе. Хотя бы на Оби-Вана. Руки Энакина тоже двигались, хоть и не кругами. Он осторожно потянул тунику Оби-Вана, задирая её достаточно, чтобы прижать пальцы — слишком тёплые, почти лихорадочно горячие — к пояснице Оби-Вана.

— Энакин, — сейчас это не было вопросом, но и не вполне приказом остановиться. Это... ну, это было просьбой. Уведомлением. Впрочем, Энакин не остановился, и Оби-Ван знал, что он продолжил, потому что Оби-Ван не велел ему остановиться. Он так ничего и не сказал, даже когда ладонь Энакина прижалась к его коже, когда он огладил изгиб его спины, задирая тунику.

— Я был в Храме, учитель, — сказал Энакин, всё ещё касаясь губами шеи Оби-Вана. Теперь он плотно и тяжело прижимался к нему спереди, а его руки побуждали податься вперёд, выгнуть спину, прильнуть к нему, к чему бы это не привело. В какое-то мгновение инстинкты Оби-Вана закричали, что что-то определённо не так, что что-то не так с Энакином. Он напомнил себе о гневе и ненависти, которые ощутил раньше, но руки не слушались его предчувствий, сгребая в горсти ткань плаща, стаскивая его с Энакина и роняя на пол.

— Храма больше нет. Совет... расформирован, — глухо пробормотал Энакин в кожу Оби-Вана. — Миру пришёл конец.

— Мы можем всё вернуть вместе, Энакин, — сказал Оби-Ван, но он произнёс эти слова скорее автоматически. Он так и не попытался найти в Силе Храм, Совет, других выживших. Его пугало то, что он мог обнаружить.

— Нет, — сказав это, Энакин поднял голову и прямо посмотрел Оби-Вану в глаза. Он больше не казался жертвой нападения. Не казался потерянным. — Всё кончено. Ордена больше нет.

— Энак... — Оби-Ван так и не смог закончить предложение, потому что Энакин подался вперёд, прижимаясь губами к его губам. Жар, что обжигал его кожу, опалил рот, и сначала он никак не отреагировал, но было сложно сопротивляться Энакину: его пламени, его пылу, его всепоглощающей жажде, и Оби-Ван расплавился в поцелуе, позволил себе приглашающе приоткрыть рот, желая впервые ощутить прикосновение — вкус — языка Энакина. Он прервал поцелуй, только когда ему не хватило воздуха, но даже тогда он не смог надышаться. Он задыхался, касаясь ртом рта Энакина, хватал воздух маленькими короткими глотками, прижимаясь лбом к его лбу.

— Энакин, нет, — сказал он. Это должно было прозвучать приказом. Вместо этого в словах послышалась почти мольба.

— Какой смысл в правилах теперь, учитель? — смысл в них был так долго, и Оби-Ван цеплялся за них большую часть жизни, но Энакин снова подался вперёд и снова поцеловал его. На этот раз в его поцелуе было больше зубов, чем языка, и Оби-Ван, выдыхая, зашипел, когда Энакин поймал зубами его нижнюю губу и дёрнул. Он отпустил тунику на спине Оби-Вана, скользнул руками к его животу и снова потянул за ткань, отводя её от тела Оби-Вана, пока не распахнул на нём тунику и не смог прижаться голой грудью к его груди.

— Мы не можем... ты не должен... — Оби-Вану было сложно формулировать законченные предложения. Энакин всё ещё казался слишком горячим, будто его лихорадило, будто бы огонь в нём был способен спалить весь мир дотла. Он хотел спросить его о Храме. Но не спросил.

— Мы можем. И я буду. Я вправе желать, — сказал Энакин, будто уже не провёл большую часть жизни, подвергая сомнению эти высеченные в камне правила джедаев. Не давая Оби-Вану возможности ответить, Энакин скользнул руками к его плечам и слегка толкнул назад, достаточно, чтобы удобно забраться ему на колени. — Вы... вправе желать, учитель.

И он желал. Конечно, он желал. Его возбужение было не скрыть, не от Энакина, не тогда, когда тот оседлал его колени. Там его охватил жар, будто его лихорадило, как и Энакина, будто развалившийся по его телу огонь собрался у него в животе. Энакин изменил позу, и Оби-Ван застонал, через два слоя ткани почувствовав, как член Энакина прижался к его собственному. Он был готов поклясться, что даже почувствовал ток крови, и вцепился в бёдра Энакина, чтобы попытаться удержать его на месте, но потянул его вниз на себя, сталкивая их члены.

Веки Энакина задрожали, он прикрыл глаза и снова уткнулся головой в плечо Оби-Вана. Но его руки продолжали двигаться, они скользнули между их тел, а его проворные пальцы коснулись выпуклости на брюках Оби-Вана. Он обхватил член Оби-Вана через одежду и начал старательно мять и ласкать его. Оби-Ван глубоко гортанно застонал. Яростно. Отчаянно.

Он дёрнул Энакина за бёдра и спихнул с себя.

И сейчас всё должно было бы закончиться, но Оби-Ван потянулся за ним и снова поймал его губы, углубляя поцелуй. Теперь он целовался более жадно, чем раньше, и текущий по ним жар подстёгивал его желание. Мысль о том, чтобы выпустить Энакина из рук, больше не касаться его, казалась невыносимой. На этот раз, когда они прервали поцелуй, это Энакин отстранился. Но не совсем. Казалось, как и Оби-Ван, он не мог удержаться и не касаться его, даже когда он слегка развернулся, вжимаясь в Оби-Вана, и потянулся к прикроватной тумбочке.

Энакин пару мгновений порылся в ящике и вытащил небольшой флакон с золотистой жидкостью. Оби-Ван сразу понял, что это. Даже почти спросил Энакина. Но всё ещё оставались вещи, о которых он не хотел ничего знать, в которые ему незачем было лезть, — такие как сексуальная жизнь Энакина и сенатора Амидала. Энакин передал ему флакон, и Оби-Ван крепко сжал синтетическое масло в руке, согревая его теплом своего тела.

Энакин уселся обратно на пол, приподняв бёдра, стащил с себя штаны и слегка поморщился, задев поясом член. Тогда он, задыхаясь, улыбнулся, будто после ожесточённой битвы или спора.

— Ты так и не спросишь? — Оби-Ван поднял голову и прищурился, и тут же понял, что Энакин говорит о смазке.

Тогда Оби-Ван засмеялся, покачал головой и склонился к нему. Он поцеловал Энакина в уголок рта, в уголок его улыбки, думая, что Энакин так давно не улыбался, что возможно им обоим не стоило бы улыбаться, предавая всё, что было им дорого. Казалось, Энакин почувствовал его сомнения и снова поймал губы Оби-Вана в глубоком поцелуе. Он протянул руку между их телами и забрал у него смазку, а потом, отставив её в сторону, прервал поцелуй.

Когда Энакин на этот раз оттолкнул Оби-Вана, то только для того, чтобы развернуться и встать на четвереньки на покрытом ковром полу. Он протянул руку назад, взял флакон со смазкой и передал его обратно Оби-Вану. Тот молча забрал его, но так и не двинулся: он не мог отвести взгляда от Энакина, от его вида с разведёнными локтями и коленями и выставленной напоказ задницей. Он провёл рукой по изгибу его ягодиц. Они оба вздрогнули от этого прикосновения: от осознания того, что сейчас должно было произойти, от предвкушения того, что они собирались сделать.

Наконец Оби-Ван отодвинулся достаточно для того, чтобы стянуть собственные штаны на бёдра. Он был возбуждён почти до боли, его покрасневший член налился кровью, пульсировал и уже начал выделять смазку. Оби-Ван взял флакон с маслом, открыл его и размазал любрикант по пальцам и члену. Он застонал, и этот звук завибрировал глубоко у него в груди и в нём, и он мог поклясться, что Энакин заскулил в ответ, пытаясь устойчивее упереться локтями и коленями в пол.

Оби-Ван подвинулся вперёд и погладил вход Энакина скользкими от масла пальцами. Он не стал надавливать, а просто наслаждался ощущениями, жаром и тем, как прерывается дыхание Энакина, а потом глубоко протолкнул палец внутрь. Энакин вцепился в ковёр, прижимаясь лицом к полу, и Оби-Ван увидел, что его костяшки побелели.

Оби-Ван потерял счёт времени. Он потерял счёт многим вещам. Только Энакин имел значение: лихорадочный жар между ними и то, как его плоть сжалась вокруг члена Оби-Вана, когда тот наконец (наконец-то!) медленно вошёл в него. После этого всё было как в тумане. В галактике не осталось ничего, кроме него, Энакина и этого мгновения, толчков его бёдер и ответных толчков насаживающегося на его член Энакина, как только тот привык к размерам Оби-Вана, как только боль в равных долях смешалась с удовольствием.

Оби-Ван нащупал член Энакина и обхватил его рукой, так, что каждое движение его бёдер толкало член Энакина в его кулак. Оби-Ван понятия не имел, сколько это заняло, сколько времени прошло, прежде чем Энакин туго и тесно не сжался вокруг него, выгибая спину и прижимая голову к полу, а потом закричал и кончил, испачкав ковёр под собой. После этого Оби-Ван больше не пытался сдержаться, он уткнулся головой между лопаток Энакина и кончил, простонав «Энакин, Энакин, Энакин!» в его плечо.

На этом они не остановились. И продолжали, должно быть, часами. В какой-то момент, когда они уже полностью разделись, а одеяла были сброшены с кровати, Оби-Ван не мог отвести взгляда от двигающегося на его члене Энакина и думал только о том, что хочет ещё. Сколько возможно. Он не был уверен, что сможет когда-нибудь насытиться. Впрочем, в конце концов они оба свалились на постель переплетением влажных от пота тел, и, обнявшись, заснули.

«Так, как всегда должно было быть», — подумал Оби-Ван, прежде чем сон охватил его.

Спустя несколько часов, а может быть и дней, они всё ещё оставались в постели; Энакин излучал жар, и Оби-Ван свернулся, прильнув к этому теплу. Он не знал, было ли оно искусственным — побочный эффект механической руки, — либо причина была не такой безобидной: это неестественное тепло, этот сводящий Оби-Вана с ума жар мог быть результатом струящейся в его друге энергии Тёмной стороны. «В нас обоих», — услужливо подсказал разум, но Оби-Ван отмахнулся от этой мысли и отодвинулся от Энакина. За ночь, пока они спали, переплетясь конечностями, они спихнули простыни на пол, так что Оби-Ван без особых проблем откатился к краю кровати.

Он опустил ноги с кровати и прижал ступни к полу, пальцами ощущая прохладу ковра, но она не помогала избавиться от жара, из-за которого его кожа всё ещё казалась слишком чувствительной. Он не думал, что пал, хотя его и искушала Тёмная сторону («И ещё как!», — подумал он, оглядываясь на неподвижно лежащего Энакина), но он был сильнее своих эмоций. Его учили не поддаваться эмоциям. Он прижал ладони к постели, собираясь оттолкнуться и подняться на ноги, но каждая мышца его тела ныла, умоляя свернуться обратно под боком у Энакина и снова заснуть. Он уже почти встал, когда Энакин металлической рукой схватил его за запястье.

— Энакин. Я думал, ты спишь.

— Вы слишком много двигались, учитель, — сказал он смурным со сна голосом, отпустил запястье Оби-Вана и перекатился к нему поближе. При виде своего бывшего ученика — полускрытого тенями, с танцующими на коже неоновыми огнями — у Оби-Вана пересохло в горле, и он даже не попытался удержаться и окинул взглядом тело Энакина, проследил линии теней к лежащему члену, уже тяжелому от возбуждения, несмотря на всё, чем они занимались.

— А раньше ты не жаловался на то, как я двигаюсь, — сказал он, расплываясь в улыбке. Энакин засмеялся, низко и счастливо, и Оби-Ван облизнул губы. Он смотрел на Энакина, раздираемый желанием снова обнять его и необходимостью поразмыслить, спланировать свои действия, придумать выход из этой ситуации.

— Энакин, не смотри на меня так, — мягко сказал он. Но как бы ему не хотелось, его слова не прозвучали приказом.

Как бы соблазнительно не выглядел Энакин, Оби-Ван взял его на запястья, чувствуя, как, изгибаясь, двигается металл под его пальцами, осторожно отодвинул его руку и встал с постели. Оглядываясь в поисках одежды, он старался не смотреть на Энакина, зная, что стоит ему взглянуть, как он поддастся искушению, не удержится и залезет обратно в постель. Но ещё остались дела, которые надо было закончить, планы, которые надо было доработать, и способы убраться с планеты без ведома канцлера, которые надо было придумать.

Но когда он вставал, на лице Энакина мелькнула обида, и Оби-Ван склонился к нему, обхватил его ладонью за шею и притянул к себе. Он предполагал, что они ограничатся объятиями, но сразу же нашёл рот Энакина и с трудом прервал поцелуй, прежде чем он стал бы слишком глубоким, слишком голодным, слишком отчаянным. Он прижался лбом ко лбу Энакина, надеясь, что это поможет ему сохранить рассудок. Не помогло. Они оба тяжело дышали, делили одно дыхание на двоих, хватая воздух маленькими вдохами, им обоим отчаянно его не хватало, тогда как Оби-Ван жаждал другого вкуса.

— Вы не уйдёте, я вам не дам, — едва слышно сказал Энакин упрямым голосом. Он не приказывал, но Оби-Ван всё равно слышал силу, страх и гнев за этими словами.

— Я вернусь, Энакин, ты же знаешь, вместе мы всегда сильнее, — сказал Оби-Ван, отнимая руки от талии Энакина и упираясь в его плечи. Пытаясь выстроить между ними барьер, но это тоже не помогло. Прикосновения к Энакину в принципе не могли успокоить разгорячённую кожу Оби-Вана. — Но нам нужны припасы и корабль, и мне нужно проверить Храм, а когда я вернусь, мы уедем. Вместе.

Кажется, эти слова успокоили Энакина, и он наконец сел и снова схватился за руку Оби-Вана.

— И найдём Падме. В первую очередь, — сказал Энакин, и Оби-Вану пришлось проглотить внезапную вспышку ревности. Это чувство он прежде никогда не испытывал, не в отношении того, что происходило между Энакином и Падме, но вот она, ревность, ведущая к гневу, и на крошечную долю секунды Оби-Ван возненавидел Падме. Энакин принадлежал ему, а не ей. Он с трудом сглотнул, заглушая её, но Энакин всё равно вздрогнул от его эмоций, сузил глаза и сжал его запястье. — Она моя, учитель, и у неё мой сын.

В этом был смысл, Оби-Ван понимал это, как и то, что знай канцлер о беременности Падме, он бы объявил охоту и на неё.

— Мы придумаем план, когда я вернусь, клянусь, — сказал Оби-Ван. Это лучшее, что он мог сделать, лучшее, что он мог обещать. Кроме того, он сомневался, что Энакину в его состоянии стоило отправляться на поиски Падме, но точно так же он сомневался, было ли это правдой или он сам себя в этом убедил, чтобы удержать Энакина при себе. В любом случае, было слишком просто лгать себе о том, что он просто защищает мятежного сенатора, не подпуская к ней Энакина. Услышав его слова, тот кивнул, отпустил его запястье и устроился обратно на постели.

— Когда вы вернётесь, учитель, — сказал Энакин, и Оби-Ван наклонился и ещё раз быстро поцеловал его. Он с трудом заставил себя шагнуть от него прочь и начал собирать разодранную и сброшенную одежду.

Собрав разбросанные вещи и одевшись — всё это время ответственно не глядя в направлении Энакина (потому что это вело к вожделению, которое вело к искушению, которое вело к страсти, которая вела к тому, что он не успеет сделать ничего действительно важного), — в первую очередь Оби-Ван направился к торговцу одеждой и купил несколько комплектов по довольно завышенной цене. Он предположил, что на неё повлияло падение Республики, неумолимое напоминание, что пока он растворился в Энакине, миру действительно пришёл конец. Или по крайней мере он изменился.

Дальше по плану было достать корабль. У него был собственный транспорт, как и у Совета джедаев, и у Энакина, но их всех было легко опознать и отследить, а Оби-Ван знал, что они не были готовы противостоять Империи со всем её арсеналом, пока нет. Позже, когда у них будет время составить планы, продумать интриги и расставить собственные ловушки, они смогут принять этот бой с канцлером и его армией клонов. Он купил корабль, снова переплатив: едва ли его хватит больше, чем на несколько систем, но он позволит им убраться с планеты, а только это и имело значение. Он не стал забирать корабль и велел владельцу верфи переправить его в заброшенный док неподалёку от апартаментов Падме.

В Храм он отправился на собственном звёздном истребителе, который был явно зарегистрирован на его имя и который он не прятал, но когда он прибыл к Храму и обнаружил, что окутывающий город смог поднимается от всё ещё дымящихся развалин Храма, то понял, что лучше бы не прилетал. Он почувствовал погибшие души (детей, младших джедаев, слишком маленьких для того, чтобы осознать произошедшее), потерю и отчаяние, и помимо всего над Храмом облаком висела энергия Тёмной стороны, и это было почти невыносимо. У Оби-Вана задрожали руки, и ему пришлось убрать их с рычагов корабля, чтобы не потерять управление и не пустить маленький истребитель кувырком.

Он подлетел так близко, насколько осмелился, возможно, ближе, чем было разумно, и смог разглядеть следы от бластерного огня на каменных стенах и патрули клонов среди руин, и его живот скрутило ужасом. Оби-Ван нашёл площадку вне поля зрения солдат-клонов, не заваленную обломками и телами, и приземлился там. Его план строился на том, что он вернётся из этой поездки живым и сможет невредимым добраться до корабля. Но всё же была вероятность — всегда есть вероятность — что его раскроют и что ему придётся добираться до Энакина пешком. Потому что купленный им корабль должен был оставаться в укрытии, в безопасности, чтобы они оба смогли использовать его для побега. Он дождался, пока, судя по переговорам в коммуникаторе, патрули не оказались на другом конце комплекса, а потом легко выскользнул из корабля в темноту Храма.

Он воспользовался тайным тоннелем, одним из пеших проходов, которые джедаи держали в секрете. На всякий случай. На случай вроде этого.

Он понадеялся, что кто-нибудь успел воспользоваться отходными путями.

Впрочем, он сомневался.

Нападение можно было предвидеть. Предательство — нет.

Широкий открытый вестибюль, куда вышел Оби-Ван, казался пустым. Чтобы это почувствовать, не пришлось обращаться к Силе. Из внутренних помещений Храма не было слышно ни единого звука от его обитателей, только в отдалении раздавались удары капель воды или какой-то другой жидкости о каменный пол. Клоны остались снаружи, удерживая Храм для... кто бы за ним не явился.

Наконец Оби-Ван потянулся Силой, ища, цепляясь за какую-то смутную надежду, что хоть кто-нибудь, хоть где-нибудь мог выжить, укрыться в безопасности. Никого. Клоны были снаружи: они уже захватили Храм силой. Оби-Ван накинул капюшон плаща, надеясь, что это поможет ему замаскироваться на записях множества камер, установленных в коридорах Храма, даже не смотря на то, что знал, что выделяется, что рано или поздно его всё равно заметят, но не сразу, не прежде чем он успеет получить то, зачем прибыл на вражескую территорию.

Он без промедления направился в комнату с записями. Ему были нужны доказательства. Ему нужно было удостовериться, что он был прав в своих подозрениях.

Он хотел верить, что Энакин был жертвой, что на него напали и бросили в апартаментах Падме, но что-то не складывалось. Его разум не оставляли сомнения: вопросы об Энакине, о канцлере, о том, насколько они стали близки.

Новое имя Энакина он услышал на втором головидео. Клоны легко начали называть его лордом Вейдером. Легко подхватили разговоры об Императоре и предателях джедаях.

Четвёртое головидео предоставило ему доказательства, которые он в действительности не хотел знать.

Он не стал досматривать его до конца. Не стал смотреть на гибель детей. Ему хватило вспышки голубого светового меча Энакина в темноте тренировочной комнаты. А предательство... Оби-Ван обнаружил, что предательство обжигало не хуже вожделения, не хуже искушения, не хуже страсти, и так же легко рождало гнев. Он поставил головидео на паузу и несколько минут смотрел на застывшее изображение, зная, что время на исходе, и что если он не будет осторожен, его истребитель обнаружат.

Перед тем, как покинуть Храм тем же путём, что и прибыл, Оби-Ван вытащил датачип из голопроектора и спрятал его в своих одеждах. Он скользнул в истребитель, но не сразу поднялся в воздух. В молчании и скорби он смотрел на Храм, и на мгновение горе заглушило сжигающую его изнутри ярость. Наконец он записал и разослал по каналам связи сообщение, предостерегающее других джедаев от возвращения в Храм, а потом улетел, но не так быстро, как следовало бы. Но в этом-то и был смысл?

Почти сразу он оказался в эпицентре воздушного боя, и уже скоро корабль Оби-Вана, тот, что был зарегистрирован на его имя, тот, что он и не скрывал, рухнул вниз в шаре пламени.

Конечно, Оби-Вана не задело взрывом, он успел выскочить из огня и приземлиться на одной из воздушных платформ над городом. Как он и планировал. В конце концов, Оби-Ван никогда не был лучшим пилотом Республики, и уж точно не превосходил клонов, обернувшихся против джедаев. Никто и не ждал, что он выживет. Пусть клоны доложат, что Оби-Ван Кеноби погиб в небесах над Храмом.

Оби-Ван проследил за тем, как клоны вернулись в Храм, и, распаляемый яростью, отправился в долгое путешествие к апартаментам Падме, обратно к Энакину. Он угонял и бросал корабли и спидеры, перепрыгивал с платформы на платформу, а часть пути вообще прошёл пешком. Дорога заняла остаток дня, и когда Оби-Ван прибыл к двери апартаментов Падме, его гнев должен был ослабнуть.

Но этого не случилось.

Его трясло, но только слегка, он подрагивал от наполняющей его ярости. Он не мог подтвердить наверняка, что именно Энакин стоял за штурмом Храма, что ответственность лежала на ком-либо ещё, кроме Императора, но он знал. Сила открыла ему правду, и он знал, что его друг, человек, которого он трахал на полу, на кровати, у стены — пал, что он предатель и пытался переманить Оби-Вана на Тёмную сторону. Он дождался, пока открылась дверь, и сразу же вступил в комнату. Энакин был там, прямо перед ним: и в Силе, и во плоти — везде, и Оби-Ван не мог не чувствовать его, не чувствовать, как его собственные обострённые лихорадочные эмоции перетекали в эмоции Энакина. Это сводило с ума.

Оби-Ван подумал было толкнуть и удержать Энакина у стены Силой, но сейчас он сам себе не доверял. Он мог зайти слишком далеко, мог навредить Энакину, и хотя он хотел навредить ему, хотел драться с ним, хотел убить его, какая-то глубоко запрятанная часть Оби-Вана пыталась этого избежать, так что это руками, а не Силой, он схватил Энакина за бёдра и ударил его о стену. Сильно. Настолько сильно, что выбил из него воздух.

— Ты возглавил нападение на Храм, — Энакин не ответил, он просто запрокинул голову, вскидывая подбородок, и посмел выглядеть вызывающе. Оби-Ван ещё раз ударил его о стену и отступил. Не далеко, но достаточно, чтобы больше не прикасаться к Энакину. Потому что под его яростью тлели всё то же вожделение, всё та же жажда взять Энакина, потому что Энакин принадлежал ему. — Как ты мог... это же дети, Энакин.

— Император... джедаи предали Республику, — сказал Энакин совершенно спокойным, пугающим голосом, но Оби-Ван знал, что он не был искренен. Он покачал головой.

— Я уже это слышал, Энакин, избавь меня от повторения, — Оби-Ван шагнул было вперёд, но сдержался, с трудом остановился на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Если он снова коснётся Энакина, то его гнев, и похоть, и отчаянная потребность, которые он чувствовал к Энакину сплетутся вместе, и он не получит желаемых ответов.

— Он хотел, чтобы я вас убил, — Энакин всё так же прижимался спиной к стене, касаясь её ладонями. Оби-Ван фыркнул. Услышав это, Энакин напрягся, по его лицу заходили желваки. — Он хотел, чтобы я пошёл за лидерами сепаратистов, он знал, что вы найдёте способ последовать за мной. Что вы выследите меня.

— Чтобы спасти тебя, да, — сказал Оби-Ван, но это только отчасти было правдой. Если бы Энакин пошёл за сепаратистами, если бы Оби-Ван знал о Храме, его было бы невозможно спасти. «Его и так невозможно спасти», — подумал Оби-Ван и тряхнул головой. Помимо воли он снова шагнул к Энакину.

— Меня не надо спасать. Император построит новую республику, новую империю, с сильным правительством. Он спасёт галактику. Почему вы не видите этого, учитель?

В его словах звучала мольба, но не в его тоне, и Оби-Ван только вздохнул.

— Перестань называть меня учителем, Энакин, ты больше не мой, — Оби-Ван покачал головой, но от него не ускользнула мелькнувшая в глазах Энакина обида. — Почему ты не ушёл? Ты же теперь принадлежишь Императору. Он подарил тебе новое имя и всё остальное. Лорд Вейдер, — произнося это имя, Оби-Ван презрительно усмехнулся, и Энакин вздрогнул.

— Я искал Падме, — сказал Энакин, но в его голосе послышалась непокорная нотка, будто бы он хотел подстегнуть ревность Оби-Вана, хотел, чтобы Оби-Ван знал, что он не важен. Сейчас Оби-Ван стоял к Энакину вплотную, он положил руку ему на плечо и снова с силой ударил его о стену. — И я знал, что вы придёте сюда.

— Почему? — потому что Энакин так ему и не ответил. Император дал ему цель, приказы, имя. Он должен был уйти. Тёмная сторона — требовательный хозяин, опасно ей не подчиняться.

— И вы ещё спрашиваете? После всего... — сказал Энакин уязвимым голосом; он казался потерянным, почти испуганным, но Оби-Ван ему не поверил. Он снова шагнул к Энакину, всё ещё сжимая его плечо, а другую руку положив ему на бедро.

— Ты хотел убить меня или чтобы я пал с тобой? — прошептал Оби-Ван на ухо Энакину и почувствовал, как тот вздрогнул. Он не ответил, только повернул голову и поцеловал Оби-Вана. Теперь в их поцелуе чувствовались голод и тлеющая под ним ярость. Вожделение и отчаяние были хороши на вкус на губах Энакина, и Оби-Вану казалось, что он не сможет остановиться. Никогда. Энакин первым прервал поцелуй и сам упал на колени, Оби-Вану даже не пришлось принуждать его.

На этот раз в нём не было ни капли нежности. Он не был нежен и в первый раз, когда трахал Энакина, но на этот раз всё было по-другому. Ни один из них не был нежен, их секс больше походил на драку, и они оставляли синяки друг на друге. Синяки, укусы и собственнические метки, и когда, часы спустя, они закончили, Оби-Ван сделал выбор. Вместе им было лучше. Вместе они были сильнее. Вместе они и останутся. «И да поможет Сила любому, кто попробует разлучить нас», — обещал себе Оби-Ван, снова обвиваясь вокруг Энакина и крепко прижимая его к себе.

Когда он проснулся, прошёл уже целый день. Оби-Ван надел новые вещи, которые купил по дороге в Храм. Все чёрные. Что-то подсознательное. Он подошёл к большому окну в спальне и встал там, наблюдая за обычным течением городской жизни, будто никто не придал значения тому, что пала Республика, тому, что восстала Империя.

— Альдераан, — Оби-Ван не удостоил внимания ни это слово, ни голос, что произнёс его. Не сразу. — Учитель.

Теперь его голос прозвучал требовательно, и Оби-Ван вздохнул и повернулся к Энакину.

— Я говорил тебе больше так ко мне не обращаться, — сказал он вместо того, чтобы ответить на остальные слова Энакина. — Не когда ты всё ещё принадлежишь Императору.

— Я не принадлежу Императору, — Энакину ещё предстояло назвать Палпатина иначе, чем по этому титулу. Он даже ни разу не назвал его канцлером с момента провозглашения его Императором. Оби-Ван не ответил. В этом не было смысла. Слова Энакина были ложью, неприкрытой ложью, и они оба это понимали. Энакин раздражённо выдохнул, и Оби-Ван почувствовал кипящие в бывшем ученике нетерпение и ярость. — Альдераан.

— А что с ним, Энакин? — Оби-Ван говорил спокоеным, разумным, нормальным голосом, но исходящие от Энакина эмоции иголками пробирались ему под кожу. Неожиданно он почувствовал жар, дыхание участилось, а по краям зрения появилось чёрная кайма. Оби-Ван отвернулся от окна и в три быстрых шага преодолел расстояние до Энакина. Он легко запустил пальцы ему в волосы и почти бережно прижал его голову к себе. Энакин качнулся вперёд, почти касаясь лбом лба Оби-Вана, и на мгновение они разделили дыхание, те самые частые вдохи. Это нисколько не утихомирило ярость.

Тогда Оби-Ван сжал волосы Энакина в кулак и потянул. Резко. Достаточно сильно, чтобы голова Энакина дернулась назад. Когда он поднял взгляд на Оби-Вана, то уже успокоился, они оба успокоились и дышали нормально. Впрочем, у Энакина всё ещё были расширены зрачки, так что Оби-Ван, так и не убрав руку, снова притянул его к себе. Энакин уткнулся лбом ему в плечо.

— Успокойся, Энакин, успокойся и расскажи, почему тебя так беспокоит Альдераан, — Оби-Ван постарался, чтобы это звучало просто предложением, а не приказом, и только спустя несколько минут одновременного дыхания Энакин смог ответить.

— Падме. Она куда-то сбежала, вы сами знаете, и у неё есть союзники из Сената на Альдераане. Они позаботятся о её безопасности, укроют её от меня, укроют от меня нашего сына.

Тогда Оби-Ван расхохотался, нарочито грубо и громко, и Энакин отшатнулся. Точнее, попытался отшатнуться, но ладонь Оби-Вана сталью лежала у него на затылке, удерживая его на месте, тогда как его другая рука скользнула ему на талию.

— Она знает тебя не хуже меня. Она знает, что ты подумаешь об Альдераане во вторую очередь, сразу после Набу, — сказал он, наконец позволив Энакину отступить на шаг. — Она не настолько глупа, чтобы прятаться там, где ты сразу найдёшь её, или где может подвергнуть других опасности, я достаточно её знаю.

Оби-Ван солгал. Простая ложь, ему даже не пришлось о ней задумываться. Энакин был прав. Бейл Органа предоставит Падме убежище, даст ей всё необходимое, посеет семена восстания против Империи, даже прежде чем та покинет колыбель. У Оби-Вана не было сомнений в том, куда направилась Падме. Просто он умел лгать лучше Энакина. Конечно, со временем им придётся что-то с этим делать. Энакин не успокоится, пока не найдёт своих жену и сына, и Оби-Ван будет рядом, уводя бывшего ученика от очевидных мест. Это было так же ясно, как и всё в жизни Оби-Вана.

— Тогда что вы предлагаете, учитель? Вы лучше знаете, — и снова он почувствовал, как накатили эмоции: всегда кипевшая под кожей Энакина ярость сейчас выплескивалась наружу, разливаясь по коже Оби-Вана, сдирая её и покалывая болью. На этот раз он не стал поправлять обращение. И не попытался успокоить Энакина. Он развернулся к нему спиной и вернулся к окну. Он смотрел на пейзаж перед собой, не отводя взгляда от виднеющихся вдалеке клубов дыма над горящим, охваченным хаосом городом.

— Татуин, — на этом слове губы Оби-Вана исказила усмешка, он слегка развернулся и оглянулся через плечо, чтобы проследить за реакцией Энакина. Тот сжал кулаки и сощурился, пристально глядя на него в ответ. Оби-Ван только пожал плечами. — Она знает, насколько ты его ненавидишь. Она знает про твои воспоминания и про твоих призраков, и что там у тебя осталась семья. Они могли бы помочь ей заботиться о ребёнке.

На мгновение он почувствовал лишь легкую тень вины при мысли о том, что подвергает опасности оставшуюся семью Ларсов. Он без труда подавил её.

Энакин всё ещё смотрел прищурившись, и Оби-Ван чувствовал, что он колеблется. Он развернулся к Энакину лицом и протянул ему руку.

— Мы начнём оттуда, — Энакин ответил не сразу, всё ещё решая для себя, был ли Оби-Ван достаточно убедителен. Впрочем в итоге, как Оби-Ван и рассчитывал, он кивнул и взял руку Оби-Вана, позволяя ему притянуть себя обратно в объятия.

— Но сейчас нам надо бежать, Энакин, — сказал Оби-Ван, снова запуская пальцы в его волосы, баюкая его у себя на груди. Его губы были опасно близко к уху Энакина, его слова звучали едва различимым шёпотом, хотя их и не могли подслушать, не здесь, не в старых апартаментах Падме. — Ты предал своего хозяина, ты не убил меня, ты такой же предатель, как и я.

И снова слова Оби-Вана должны бы были успокоить их, но по ним обоим вспышкой пронеслась ярость.

— Он не мой хозяин, — слова прозвучали глухо у плеча Оби-Вана, дыхание задело его кожу, и он вздрогнул, сжимая пальцы. Дыхание Энакина участилось. Это был опасный цикл, и Оби-Вану стоило бы вцепится в то, что осталось от его кодекса, от его Света, но он не отстранился.

— Он дал тебе имя, Энакин, — имя, которым Оби-Ван не собирался пользоваться. Не мог. Энакин засмеялся, холодно и горько, но его смех всё равно как будто отозвался теплом в Оби-Ване. — Он выследит нас. Мы должны идти.

Энакин расслабился, обмякая в его объятиях, а потом отстранился. Недалеко, продолжая обнимать Оби-Вана.

— На Татуин, — это не было просьбой или вопросом. Это очень — опасно — близко приближалось к приказу.

Снова накатил гнев, пронизывая всё существо Оби-Вана. Никто не смеет ему приказыва... Он глубоко вздохнул, отпуская, подавляя эти эмоции, всё ещё цепляясь за то, что осталось от его морали, а потом кивнул и сказал:

— На Татуин.

Энакин улыбнулся, утягивающая вниз спираль из эмоций, гнева и жажды натянулась чуть туже, и Оби-Ван притянул его к себе и поцеловал.


End file.
